


Vertigo

by the-eagle-of-masyaf (Dunkelherz)



Series: Zeroverse [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort No Hurt, Complete, Established Relationship, Fear of Heights, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Roof, Roof top, Slash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelherz/pseuds/the-eagle-of-masyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik always tries so hard to keep his mask up all the time when he's around Altair, but when Altair takes him to the one place he likes the most he has to admit that showing weakness sometimes means to show true strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Zeroverse of the Sky Is Not The Limit series. Small present for allahdammit. I hope you like it.

“Hey, you look a little ill – ate too much of your gnocchi?”, Altair teased as he leaned with his back against the roof's banister, wind ripping at his clothes and tousling his hair.

 

“My food was fine, thank you very much”, Malik snapped back although he kept standing close to the door to the staircase, hands shoved into the pockets of his pants.

 

“Alright, I'm just saying”, he shrugged and turned around to admire the view of the city they had from up there. It was Altair who had suggested of coming here even though it was the building he was working in but a few years ago he'd discovered that the door leading up the roof wasn't locked and hasn't been locked ever since – so sometimes, when he wanted his quiet, when he couldn't stand all the noises and voices around him anymore he came up here and just watched the city. It brought him peace and it made him calm; it was almost like heaven. Tonight though it was beautiful, the sun was about to go down the last rays creeping across the thousand of rooftops lying to their feet, gold and red spreading across the earth and engulfing everything in a soft orange glow. It was cold up here but Altair didn't feel it, the sky was blue and free of clouds and it was a perfect late winter day. It'd be spring soon but ever since Malik had returned to him, ever since he'd decided to give the man another chance it felt like as if spring was already there, in his heart.

 

Maybe that sounded a bit cheesy.

 

It probably sounded cheesy.

 

Okay, it _was_ cheesy.

 

“You should come closer and have a look, you can see for miles today”, Altair said and beckoned at Malik to stand next to him.

 

“I can see perfectly fine from here”, Malik made known, sounding a little sour.

 

Altair cocked one eyebrow at him, his fingers curling around the banister and he leaned a little back. “Can't stand heights?”, he teased with a grin and Malik growled.

 

“The wind's going to ruin my hair”, and Altair laughed at that, hard.

 

“Your hair? Seriously? No it won't, it's too short anyway”, he chuckled and his eyes followed the horizon once more as he turned towards the urban canyons. “Come here already and keep me warm.”

 

“Tch, giving me orders now boy? I don't think so”, Malik said and crossed his arms in front of his chest but didn't made a move to follow Altair.

 

“Oh come on Malik, it's been such a nice evening until now – you've wanted to see something which makes me happy and I said I'd take you here. Don't ruin it for me”, he pouted and threw a stern look over his shoulder and it was true. They'd gone out for dinner, Malik had suggested to go to an Italian restaurant he's been with Ezio and Leonardo once, saying it was something Altair would probably like, plus they had good vegetarian food so there wasn't really anything he could say against it. It maybe wasn't the best place to end a date, up on a roof with cold wind blowing but Malik had just said he and Altair could warm up with a coffee back at his place which was Malik's way to invite Altair over and he'd agreed so... so now they were up here and if Malik would continue looking like this, he'd ruin it completely.

 

“Alright”, Malik huffed and puffed up his cheeks only to release the air slowly between slightly parted lips. He stopped half a step behind Altair and simply glanced over the banister. “It's nice, yes”, he said quickly and made to turn around. “And the wind's strong, my hair ruined and we go now-”

 

But Altair didn't think so and had other plans as he reached for Malik's hand, his fingers curling around those of the other man and pulling him right next to his side – both his eyebrows rose high and his lips took the shape of a little 'o' when Malik released a small... rather tiny shriek. “What's the matter with you?”, he pondered and pulled Malik closer still, one arm going around his waist when he made an attempt to wiggle away.

 

“Nothing, it's nothing”, Malik huffed and really, he was a terrible actor and Altair wouldn't have thought for him to be so dumb to think Altair would actually believe his lies. He sighed heavily and grabbed Malik by both shoulders, turning him around so he could face him.

 

“Tell me”, he simply said and saw how Malik tried to avoid his gaze, something he'd never really done ever before – Malik was too proud as if he'd ever lower his eyes in front of another man. “I've thought you acted funny when we took the elevator and stairs up here but I thought I was just imagine it... seems as if I wasn't wrong after all. Now tell me – please”, and he squeezed Malik's shoulder gently.

 

“If it's so important to you we stay a little longer although I don't see why it's just a roof really”, Malik muttered in a low voice and now Altair simply had to grin – he thought it was almost cute just how much Malik tried to hide his true feelings in front of him for whatever reason. “Don't you dare making fun of me boy”, Malik warned him.

 

“Oh sir I would never”, Altair grinned still and run his knuckles over his cheek. “But I think I've figured you out my master”, he purred and leaned closer. “I think you're afraid of heights – it's the only reason why you look like a sour ball right now”, he whispered into his ear.

 

Malik's head snapped up, his eyes burning into Altair's. “I'm not I'm-”

 

“Yes you are”, Altair nodded, clearly amused by something as innocent like this and it really was, Malik being afraid of heights. It was adorable. “Why didn't you tell me? I would have picked a different place”, he hummed softly.

 

And now Malik's mask crumbled like old salt dough, revealing the man underneath Altair liked spending his time with so much. “It seemed important to you, I didn't want to disappoint you”, he said eventually and his gaze met Altair's, chin up and high like the proud man Malik really was. It made Altair smile.

 

“It is important to me but if you're afraid-”

 

“I'm _not_ afraid”, Malik told him and only sounded a little angry, “I just don't _like_ heights. They make me feel funny.”

 

“But you'd endure them to make me happy?”, Altair kept on pressing, the smile curling his lips upwards and he stepped close, his hands falling to Malik's hips. The other man simply nodded.

 

“Of course”, he told Altair with a slight frown and it warmed his heart.

 

“Alright”, he nodded eventually, “then I want to make this worth for you. Trust me, will you?”, he asked Malik softly and leaned closer still, lips brushing across his cheek in a small kiss. “Please”, Altair added as he could feel Malik's discomfort radiating in big waves from him.

 

“Yeah I guess...”, he sighed heavily and Altair let go of him but stepped around him, pressing close against his back with his chest and guiding Malik towards the banister.

 

“Trust me”, Altair whispered again, his arms encircling Malik's waist from behind while he grabbed the banister so hard his knuckles turned white, his whole frame trembling and Altair knew it wasn't because of the cold. He leaned his chin on Malik's shoulder and saw that he had his eyes closed while taking deep, calming breaths to fight his own panic. “I've got you...”, he muttered close to Malik's ear, nose brushing across it while he wind ripped at the scarf Malik wore around his neck. “I've got you”, Altair repeated again and it was then that Malik slowly opened his eyes, his gaze set on the horizon as if he was afraid to look somewhere else.

 

“Is it that bad?”, Altair asked him and he was honestly concerned about Malik and his well being.

 

“Yeah”, Malik said in a cawing voice and Altair nuzzled him behind one ear. “But it gets better”, he added only a second later and Altair smiled again before one of his arms slipped from Malik's waist and then the other one as well – he reached for Malik's hands still grabbing the banister mercilessly and put his own on top of them, framing Malik with his arms.

 

“Better”, Malik said again and released a small breath of air, Altair's chin still resting on his shoulder as they both watched the sun going down while he pulled his left hand from underneath Altair's to put it instead on top of his, squeezing gently and leaning back against his chest. “Much better.”

 

 


End file.
